Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Network storage environments are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple clients with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
Networked storage environments use a plurality of resources for storing and managing data for clients. Different vendors may provide different resource types and devices for storing and managing data. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently monitor resources in networked storage environments.